1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly relates to an improvement in the connecting structure of the connector for effecting a loud sound and a tactile sensation that can be felt by a worker who can thus recognize that the connection has been normally completed.
2. Description of Background Information
A connector is known in the prior art as depicted in FIG. 16. A connector of this kind is described in Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) HEI No. 6-89756. As shown in FIG. 16, this connector has a construction in which a lock piece (d) has a gaff part (b) and can swing about a fulcrum (c) like a seesaw. Lock piece (d) is affixed to the female housing, and on the other hand, a hooking projection (f) which can be hooked on the gaff part (b) of the above-mentioned lock piece (d) is affixed to an opposing male housing (e). When both housings (a) and (e) are intermitted, the lock piece (d) swings while the gaff part (b) rides over the hooking projection (f). After both the housings (a) and (e) are normally interfitted, both the housings (a) and (e) are designed to be locked together by hooking the gaff part (b) on the back face of the hooking projection (f) when the lock piece (d) returns to its normal position.
In this type of connector, it is desired to enhance a tactile sensation when both the housings (a) and (e) are normally interfitted. Therefore, in case of the above-mentioned connector, a connecting part is made in a rising shape at the edge side of the lock piece (d), which is integrally connected with a hood part (h) formed at the edge side of the housing (a), the restoring force of the lock piece (d) is accordingly set at a high level, thereby providing a mechanism for enhancing the above-mentioned tactile sensation.
Furthermore, according to the conventional connector, since the connecting part (g) which is raised from the lock piece (d) is integrally connected with the hood part (h) which is not easily deformed, the repetition of a locking operation easily causes plastic deformation of the connecting part (g). Therefore, there has been a concern that the locking function cannot be attained because the lock piece (d) cannot restore to its original position.